Love Brother Story  2nd Story
by Akai Vieh Kawaii
Summary: Kesalahan fatalnya membuat Donghae menjadi lebih memahami tentang arti sebuah hubungan kekeluargaan. Yang ia sadari adalah, bahwa persaudaraan itu indah. Ia berusaha membantu temannya untuk tidak pernah mengabaikan adiknya... 2nd Story, update!


**Love Brother Story**

**2nd Story :: Protect Your Dongsaeng**

**…**

Cast :: Leeteuk – Donghae – Kyuhyun

Co-Cast :: Yoochun & Changmin

Genre :: Family – Hurt – Friendship

Summary :: Kesalahan fatalnya membuat Donghae menjadi lebih memahami tentang arti sebuah hubungan kekeluargaan. Tentang hubungan persaudaraan. Yang ia sadari adalah, bahwa persaudaraan itu indah. Ia berusaha membantu temannya untuk tidak pernah mengabaikan adiknya.

Disclaimer :: TeukHaeKyu milik author! Yah, tapi pada akhirnya, mereka kembali kepada penciptanya.

Notes :: Hi, vieh muncul lagi. Maaf lama.. Benar-benar gak bisa ngetik. Padahal udah di tulis sampai akhir ni story. Tapi karena authornya gak ada waktu ke warnet, jadinya seminggu sekali. Jangan bantai author. Bwd yang review dan baca story 1 kemarin vh ucapin makasih banyak…

.

.

.

Pov :: Donghae

"Kyu…" Panggilku pada dongsaengku, Kyuhyun. Aku akan pamit berangkat ke kampus dan aku mau berpesan dulu padanya.

"Ne, hyung." Dia datang menghampiriku. Sepertinya Kyuhyun baru selesai mandi, rambutnya masih basah.

"Hyung mau beranmgkat. Sarapan sudah ada. Bekalmu juga sudah hyung siapkan. Hyung akan pulang lebih awal, sekitar jam 1 siang. Tapi, kau bisa berangkat jam 12." Pesanku panjang lebar.

"Aku masuk kelas siang, hyung. Jadi aku nunggu hyung ajja. Biar Teukie hyung gak sendirian di rumah.." Ucapnya menolak.

"Hm~ Baiklah. Tolong jaga rumah dan Teukie hyung ya. Annyeong, Kyunnie…" Aku pamit padanya dan melangkah keluar rumah sambil menyambar tasku yang ada di kursi meja makan.

"Ne, hyung. Hati-hati." Balasnya.

Kyuhyun sudah berubah sekarang. Ya, 100% berubah. Sekarang dia lebih baik, terlihat manis, dan memperhatikanku juga Teukie hyung.

Dulu, saat sekolah dasar dan sekolah menengah, Kyuhyun amat nakal, dan sangat cuek. Sering melawan perintah Teukie hyung. Manja. Dan lainnya. Tapi sekarang, ia mulai bisa bersabar, bertingkah baik, sopan, penurut, dan banyak senyum.

Bicara tentang perubahan, aku juga sudah banyak berubah. Dulu, aku adalah anak nakal dan pembangkang. Selalu saja melakukan apapun semaunya sendiri. Hanya kesenangan yang aku fikirkan.

Aku dan Kyuhyun sama-sama keras kepala. Sama-sama egois. Tidak pernah menyadari satu sama lain, jika ikatan kakak beradik itu sangat kuat.

Dan, disitulah kesalahanku dan Kyuhyun. Semuanya berdampak buruk bagi hyung kami, Leeteuk hyung. Keegoisan, kekeras kepalaan, kenakalan, kemanjaan, kepembangkangan, membuat Teukie hyung merasakan sakit. Hingga akhirnya Teukie hyung hanya menutup mata sekaranag. Entah kapan Teukie hyung akan bangun.

Kami melukainya. Kami dongsaeng yang buruk.

Sekali lagi, aku dan Kyuhyun menyesal. Dan mulai merubah semuanya setelah kejadian itu. Apakah itu sudah terlambat?

.

"Heyo! Melamun?" Tanyaku mengagetkan pada seseorang di kampusku. Dia sahabatku. Dia sedang duduk sendirian di tangga menuju kelas musik. "Waeyo?" Aku duduk disampingnya. Dia menoleh.. Dengan kesal, dia mendengus kecil. Park Yoochun.

"Whohohoo ~ Kau sedang bete' ya? Tentang dongsaengmu?" Tebakku. Dan itu sukses membuatnya melotot kepadaku.

"Jangan bicarakan tentang dongsaeng menyebalkan itu!" Sahutnya kesal. Ternyata memang sedang ada masalah antara Yoochun dan Dongsaengnya.

"Ada apa dengan Changmin-ah?" Aku makin penasaran.

"Haish! Sudah kubilnag, jangan bicarakan tentang anak sialan itu!" Ucapnya kasar.

Aku hanya menghela nafas sambil menepuk punggung Yoochun. "Hei, kau jangan berbicara hal buruk tentang dongsaengmu. Kau akan menyesal ketika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya."

Yoochun hanya diam memandangiku. Tidak banyak yang tau tentang masalah dirumahku.

Aku hanya ingin, mereka tidak sepertiku. Tidak ingin hal yang aku alami menimpa mereka. Jangan sampai mereka menyesal disaat saudara mereka mengalami hal buruk. Jangan..

"Jangan hidup sepertiku, Yoochun-ah." Lanjutku.

"Mwoya?"

Aku tersenyum getir. "Aku juga punya odongsaeng. Dia itu sangat nakal, egois, keras kepala. Dulu aku dan dia sering bertengkar hebat hanya karena hal sepele. Rasanya tidak akan seru kalau sehari saja aku tidak bertengkar dengannya." Ceritaku.

Yoochun dengan sigap mendengarkanku. Rasanya ia tertarik dengan apa yang aku ceritakan.

Aku melanjutkan ceritaku setelah mengambil satu tarikan nafas. "Setiap hari hanya bertengkar. Saling menyalahkan dan tidak ada yang mau mangalah. Sampai hyung kami menjadi korban keegoisanku dan dongsaengku. Hyung kami menutup mata selama enam bulan. Sampai saat ini."

"Kenapa dengan hyungmu? Dia koma?" Tanyanya sangat penasaran.

"Saat kami bertengkar hebat pada hari itu, hyungku mencoba melerai kami. Namun tak sengaja, kami membuatnya jatuh tedorong dan sebuah kecelakaan terjadi. Kepalanya membentur guci besar yang ada disana. Kami sungguh tak sengaja mendorongnya." Air mataku keluar sudah. Aku tak mampu jika harus melanjutkan ceritaku.

"Apakah karena kecelakaan itu hyungmu koma sampai saat ini?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ya. Dan kau tau? Sebelumnya, atau tepatnya sehari sebelum kejadian itu, hyungku bilang padaku kalau perasaan seorang hyung terhadap dongsaengnya itu sangat kuat. Dia juga bilang, jika sekali lagi aku dan dongsaengku bertengkar, maka hyungku akan pergi. Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak mengindahkan kata-katanya saat itu. Sampai akhirnya itu terjadi. Aku benar-benar menyesal, Yoochun-ah.."

Perasaan bersalah itu muncul lagi. Karena sampai kapanpun perasaan itu tak akan pernah hilang. Perasaan sedih, meyesal, dan bersalah.

"Aku dan dongsaengku berjanji kalau itu adalah pertengkaran terakhir kami. Dan kami juga berjanji akan berubah menjadi lebih baik. Menjadi dongsaeng yang baik demi hyung…" Aku menyeka air mata yang mengalir dengan tanganku. Huh, lelah juga ya bercerita seperti ini.. Kulihat Yoochun. Ia menunduk. Waeyo?

Kusentuh bahunya pelan. "Wae, Chunnie?"

Terlihat rasa menyesal di wajahnya saat ia menatapku. "Gomawo, Hae. Kau memberiku satu pelajaran berharga untukku kali ini. Ya, aku terlalu egois, aku terlalu takut kalau Changmin akan menjadi nomor satu dimata umma dan appaku. Apalagi, sekarang Changmin sedang sakit. Aku makin tambah takut kalau umma dan appa akan lebih menyayanginya. Tapi mendengar ceritamu, aku sadar sesuatu. Kalau sebagai hyung aku harus melindunginya. Begitu kan, Hae?" Sekarang diwajahnya terukir senyuman manis. Senyuman itu seharusnya untuk dongsaengnya.

"Kau beruntung masih mempunyai orang tua yang menyayangi kalian. Orang tua tidak akan pernah membedakan kasih sayang untuk anak-anaknya. Lindungilah dongsaengmu. Perhatikan dia, selama ia masih membuka mtanya, masih bernafas, dan masih tersenyum. Karena ia pasti menunggu kejutan dari hyungnya." Aku tersenyum sambil berdiri dan mulai menaiki tangga menuju kelas musik. "Ayo, sebentar lagi kelas musik akan dimulai." Ajakku. Yoochun tersenyum dan menyusulku juga merangkul pundakku.

Semua yang katakan tadi benar kan, hyung? Setidaknya, aku merasakan hal itu dari hyung. Dan juga, itu yang harus kulakukan untuk Kyuhyun.

Apa aku salah, hyung?

.

Saatnya pulang..

Aku harus cepat. Kalau tidak, Kyuhyun akan kesiangan masuk kelas siangnya.

Aku berjalan di sepanjang jalanan Geongju. Pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah objek yang sangat indah. Pada sebuah toko ice cream.

Terlihat dari kaca yang transparan itu, Yoochun sedang bercanda sambil memakan ice cream dengan dongsaengnya, Changmin.

Kulihat senyum bahagia yang menyelimuti Yoochun dan Changmin. Persaudaraan itu indah, bukan? Ikatan itu tidak akan pernah pudar. Bahkan, akan semakin kuat. Jangan sia-siakan persaudaraan…

Kapan aku bisa seperti Yoochun dan Changmin, yaa?

.

"Aku berangkat, hyung.. Annyeong." Kyuhyun pamit. Setelah aku tiba dirumah, Kyuhyun langsung berangkat ke sekolahnya.

"Hati-hati, Kyu. Jangan pulang terlalu malam." Pesanku.

"Ne, hyung. Gomawo…" Teriaknya yang semakin menjauh.

Kututup pintu depan dan berjalan menuju kamar hyungku. Kulihat matanya yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Annyeong, hyung.. Apa kabar? Siang ini, aku yang akan menemani hyung. Kyuhyun baru saja berangkat sekolah." Aku memulai pembicaraan sambil duduk di tepi kasurnya.

Leeteuk hyung masih diam. Suara nafasnya terdengar lembut ditelingaku.

"Hyung, tadi aku melihat sahabatku sedang tertawa bahagia di sebuah toko ice cream dengan dongsaengnya. Aku iri, hyung. Kapan kita bisa seperti itu?" Tanyaku pada Leeteuk hyung yang senantiasa hanya diam.

"Apa menurut hyung, persaudaraan itu indah? Aku yakin hyung suka kata-kata itu. Hyung pernah berkata seperti itu, kan?" Kupegang tangannya yang dingin. Satu tanganku yang lain mengusap pipi lembutnya.

Lama sekali aku tidak melihat senyum malaikatnya.

'Tuhan, kapan malaikatmu ini akan memperlihatkan senyumannya lagi? Aku tau, rasa penyesalan saja tak akan cukup untuk membayar semua rasa sakit malaikat ini. Maka dari itu, ijinkan aku menjaga semuanya lagi. Kumohon…'

Persaudaraan itu indah. Jangan sia-siakan itu…

.

.

.

2nd Story Ending ~

Apa yang dibilang dan dirasakan Yoochun itu adalah perasaan author. Author merasa ada jarak ma dongsaeng sendiri. Mianhaeyo, my dear dongsaeng ~

Okee, ii balasan review-nya :

Dadon9 :: Yakin bakalan keren? Ko aku malah yakin bakalan garing ya? Hhehe.. gomawo udah baca n udah nungguin. Mian update lama…

Jongwoonieswife-sj :: Sedih? Hehe. Intinya emang brothe-sad ahjumma. Itu masih berlanjut, ttunggu ajja. Gomawo, nado saranghae…

Aokikumiko :: Haha, onnie paling suka kalo Teukie sekarat tapii gak mati #plakk tapi di the ring harus rela mati. Kyu onnie bwd tobat deh, sekali-kali. Hhhee

Ulva Teukie Lovers :: Ikutin ajja story-nya . Gomawoo

Sparky-Cloud :: Teukie kenapa ya? Gara-gara KyuHae tuh. Hhaha. Gomawo, mian lama.

Ika-chiharu :: Keren? Di fav? Gomawoo. Boleh fict jepang? Beneran nih? Hhehe

Runmaharani :: Pair fav? Hyaaa . samaaaa! Jadiin chapter? Mian, story lagi, hheu.

Mitsukielffishy :: Cocok kan? Hhehe, gomawo.

Lady hee hee :: Sip. Gomawo..

:: Gomawo^^

Minnie Chagiy4 :: Pasti dibikin bangun. Tapi entah kapan ;) gomawo ya..

ELFShawol4ever :: Lebih panjang? Dicoba deh. Gomawo ^^ Mian lama.

Sarilovesteukie :: Hehe, thank you story masih dilanjut ko. The ring ditunda. Tapi pasti tamat ko. Siap-siap terima kenyataan ajja di the ring, hhehe. Eunteykhae? Kurang dpt feel. Tp kepikiran bikin oneshoot einteukhae, yg eunhaenya dibikin kembar. Hhehe. Gomawo^^

Fuuyuki azuka :: Suka? Gomawo ^^ pesan pesan pesan.. wkwkwk ~

Mentari lacamara :: Benarkah? Ok, ntar dijelasin ko, itu pasti, gomawo,, hwaiting..

Cajunsgoo :: Gomawoo ^^

Hanarobu :: Fict sedih? Hhehe.. Ok, gomawo chingu…

AminiELFishy :: Penyuka fict genre ini? Ok, tunggu ajja ya.. Gomawo^^

Yap. Selesai… Tolong review lagi yaa… Janji, lanjutannya 3rd storynya besok… ditunggu yaaaa….Gomawoyo, yeorubun…^^

-Akai Vieh Kawaii-


End file.
